Intermission : Here Stands Two
by Mozu The Mochi
Summary: Side story of Here I Am. Takes a few months before Craig's awoken scene... Clyde and Token are feeling the pressure. Lots of things have happened in South Park, or maybe not. There was a bit of drama between two friends, or the fact that they just couldn't take up with losses anymore. (Clyde and Token are the main characters, Creek is mentioned lightly)


**Intermission : Here Stands Two**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART II of Here We Are**

* * *

Ever since they were preschool, Clyde had always been a crybaby. The first one to burst into tears, the first one to be sensitive about something despite his efforts on being the cool, bad guy. He was the odd in the nonchalant setting of Craig's squad, the overreacting one who thought chicks were ogling at him — when in fact, all they want was his dad's credit card. Not to mention, _Raisins girls_. There need no explanation for that when it comes to Clyde.

But yeah, he was never able to contain his genuine feelings, especially when something involved his dear friends.

When they heard the news, the brunet was undoubtedly amongst the first to rush to the hospital, only to plop himself against the unconscious body and wailed the fuck out. Token, as always, had to be the voice of reason and the one dragging the brunet from the comatose patient.

Deep inside, he was just as crushed as his friend (but he managed keeping a straight face). Looking at the noirette like that; all vulnerable, covered in white bandages — one wrapped around his head, other around his neck, patches of small ones on his face and arms. His face was pale, almost withering to blue, as if the numerous IVs hooking against his thin membrane of skin weren't helping at all.

It had been three months since the freak incident, and word had spread fast as always in South Park. By now, Craig's ward was filled with gifts and replaced flowers and visitors on which most of them were not even his own friends. Sometimes, the Tweaks visited too — they donned the gloom on their visage, red-rimmed eyes, snotty noses and silent weepings. Token glanced at the sight of those two every time they would step inside the cold, bare floors. All he could do was to sympathise, nothing more.

The presence of three friends seemed odd, especially seeing their supposedly rivalry gang still hung together since preschool. Sporadically, they'd spent most of the times in Hell's Pass now or if Clyde was too morose to stay, the two of them would be in mall or Stark's Pond.

Entering the fourth month, it was starting to get more tedious than being woeful. Proceeding the following month, all Clyde did was to date some girls, play games with Stan, house party at Token's — the visits became less frequent. Meanwhile, Token still chose to stay sometimes, but he too preferred to take Nicole out of dates than gaze upon the weak figure which did not look like Craig Tucker on plain, white quilts.

"Everything's changed," the brunet sighed, slumping his back against the seat of their classroom.

Token said nothing, he merely flipped through the pages of World History textbook before flopping it close in a quick motion. He turned to the brunet with a still emotion, "I was thinking lately... that maybe Craig's not waking up at all."

The classroom went still, their old friends sharing the same class as the two — Red, Kevin Stoley and Jimmy — stared at his statement, open-mouthed.

Clyde didn't realise that he had hauled himself from his seat upon hearing the words coming from the supposedly calm and collected Token. He was breathing hard, looking as if he might hit his friend any time sooner. His whole body was trembling, but most could guess that he was likely to be afraid of the reality than getting angry over it.

"Don't you fucking say it. . ."

"It's been six months, Clyde —"

"Don't," he breathed, "Fucking said it." His palms fisted into a ball, the darker teen noticed, swallowing a lump upon the shift of gaze, but still opted to talk.

"We just gotta accept the fact that he's probably brain dea —"

One fist connected to the chiseled jaw of the taller and darker friend. Still, with Clyde's athleticism over the years, he built enough muscles compared to Token and was able to topple him three tables away. One punch, two punch — receiving one from Token as well — returning the favour when he saw the chance. They were a rolling mess in the floor, and fighting Token was a first opportunity since the taller teen had always been so poised, so tranquil.

But the absence of Craig somehow split them apart.

When he thought he was done with his blows, the blunet touched the wetness that was on his face.

He was crying.

"I don't want to lose a friend, not when. . . _he_. . ." Clyde couldn't finish his sentence, he stood himself up and just left the classroom right away. Meanwhile, the one sprawled against the floor blinked in confusion, flinching when the pain got over him and honestly — he felt so fucked up right now.

* * *

The two of them sneaked out from their houses at night, Clyde because he wanted to apologise and Token because he just felt like he couldn't be this one, peaceful teen any longer. The cool air of Colorado hit their nerves, chilly air embrace and caress them like a smooth lover. The two only stumbled each other when they were somewhere in the midst of town — the brunet had wore a guilty look on which Token responded sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," he huffed. "We're both. . . frustrated in a way."

Clyde snorted, opting to sit down on the wooden public bench. "Six months felt like a long time, huh."

"Very," the darker teen smiled sadly, "I miss hanging out with Craig, he might seems to be staying out of those crazy stuffs like Stan or Kyle or worse, Cartman did, but we still had a lot of fun. Our own adventures, y'know."

"Yeah. . . and besides, Tweek and Craig."

There was a long pause.

"I can't believe they'd been together for like, seven years. I swore they told us it was fake before!"

Token chuckled at the brunet's disbelief, "But hey, it got real — that's what matters. Remember the sleepover we had when we were fourteen? Tweek was practically sleeping on top of Craig!"

"And they were spooning too," the brunet's turn to chuckle. "Man, it seems crazy how they're so in love with each other."

"It is. . ."

The ambience turned cold and silent yet again, with those two just gazing up the skies with woeful, empty eyes.

"If Craig wakes up, what will happen? What should we do?" Clyde wondered out loud, clasping both hands together and pressed them against his lips as if he was praying. It was the cold, he told himself but the shivers up to his spine was that due to an unknown fear.

The black teen continued blinking, facing up ahead the skies with a similar thoughtful, emotion in dark eyes. "Let's just see what happens." There were so many possibilities that could happen, he could imagine most running like a theatre in his head. "And then we'll figure it out."

It was a week later, the doctors were telling the Tuckers that the noirette's brain activity was deteriorating. Everyone in the room was devastated, Clyde was starting his waterworks once more and Token swore he almost teared up as well. The Tuckers — Tricia hid behind her mother, weeping as silent as she could. Thomas Tucker discussed five minutes longer with the specialist, and soon they came to conclusion to pull the wires out.

But before they could reach out to the machine, Craig had been stirring. There was a mumble — low and weak and almost inaudible but a mumble nonetheless — and what seemed like a torturous minute passed, navy blue pools cracked open and a loud gasp escaped his lips.

"Oh my God, Craig!" It was Token who yelled, the excitement bubbling in his chest made him rushed with adrenaline all of a sudden.

It was like most of the visitors had almost jumped at a startled noirette, but his blue gaze had been empty and all they received was a confused stare at his surroundings and the people around him.

"W-who are you guys?"

Craig Tucker waking up wasn't a very good news after all — the two friends looked at each other, now wondering how were they supposed to tell the noirette about the truth.

The truth of what happened in one, fateful March.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Mozu : Here's an intermission! I know it's not much of Creek, because I really want to write Clyde's and Token's perspectives! I know I wrote their gang as 'three' instead of 'four', but y'know. . . I don't wanna spoil too much for next part!**

 **Next part will be like long. My capability of long is just around seven to eight thousand words but oh well, deal with it.**

 **-Mozu The Mochi (2018)**


End file.
